The Drug In Me Is You
by Bloodlace
Summary: Noah is kicked of the island. But luckily, his beloved Cody didn't vote him off, and it's only a matter of time until Cody gets kicked off as well. How will Noah nurture his feelings around the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

The Drug In Me Is You – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Welcome to my first NoCo story. I love all the NoCo stories and thought they were so well written, that I'm going to be the one that everyone scrolls past because of the shitty summary. Nah, but thanks for choosing the story. I promise it will be good. But still, I am fairly new to fan fiction (Been on for just over a month with 6 stories (including this one) up on my page); nonetheless I will try my best. Sorry in advance for anybody being OOC. Anyways, time for some NoCo!_

_Song/s of the Chapter: Gift of a Friend by Demi Lovato, Revolution by?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), don't like? Don't read! _

_Noah's POV_

I walk to the campfire ceremony, confident that I won't be eliminated. My team, the Screaming Gophers, lost the dodge ball challenge to Harold's 'mad' skills. I sit down on one of the wood stumps used on the show. I know Lindsay will go home tonight. She is so stupid; she didn't even know what to do when the ball came at her. With my superior intellect, I know I am safe. After everybody's names get called out, the last two people left are me and Lindsay, I am guaranteed safe. Chris announces who the last marsh mellow goes too.

"And, the final marsh mellow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

Lindsay!" Lindsay let out a cheer as she ran to get her marsh mellow. I am shocked. I'm eliminated 3rd?! The first on my team?

"What? Are you kidding me?" I stand up in a calm rage,

"Alright, see if I care. Good luck because, you just voted out the only one with any brains on this team! Ow!" I say as I get hit in the face by a bunch of marsh mellows.

"You need to learn a little thing called RESPECT, turkey!" LeShawna says as Beth, Heather, Gwen and Owen cheer. I start to walk back to my cabin to collect my belongings,

"What-ever, I'm outta here!" I say as I walk back to the cabin. I'm so annoyed with how the ceremony went down. Yes, I didn't play at all in the dodge ball challenge, and so what if I made sarcastic remarks when something went wrong. Sarcasm is my thing, like how Beth has her braces or how Trent has his guitar. I reach the cabin door and I open it to the boys' room. The first thing I lay my eyes on is one of my books, lying on the floor. I pick it up and read the cover: _Miley Cyrus, Miles to go._ What was I thinking, bringing this book to TDI. Do not judge me, but it is one of my personal favourites. I put it in my bag when I hear the door open. I quickly turn, almost causing me to fall over at the sudden noise, to see Cody standing before me.

"Uh, hey Noah. Sorry about you getting voted off. If it makes you feel better, I voted for Lindsay to go home." He says. He voted for Lindsay? I must have made some kind of impression on Cody for him to _not_ vote me off.

"Gee, thanks." I say sarcastically.

"No problem!" Cody says, obviously not catching my sarcasm. I sigh as I zip up my bag. He can be pretty innocent sometimes. It is kind of cute. Yes, I said cute. I'm gay. What of it? If you don't like it, get out of my head right now. Anyways, I go to walk out of the cabin with my luggage when Cody blocks my path.

"I'm glad I met a good friend like you, Noah." He says as he holds out his hand, signalling for a handshake. I stare at it for a moment before firmly grasping his hand and shaking it. It is surprisingly warm and soft for someone like Cody. He lets go and steps out of my way.

"I hope maybe to see you again soon perhaps?" I ask. He nods his head eagerly as I give him one last look before leaving the cabin. As I walk down the stairs, I think about what just happened: I was voted off TDI, I gave Cody a handshake and he called me a friend. _A friend._ That is the first time someone has called me their friend. I smile as I reach the dock of shame. Such a stupid name, but not as dumb as the boat of losers, which I have just boarded.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

The boat stops in front of a lavish place: A mini-mansion that had over 30 rooms, covering 3 floors, a massive pool, a kitchen and a recreational room. A woman walks up to me.

"Noah, you have been eliminated. So, for the rest of the competition, you must stay here at Playa Des Losers. Ezekiel and Eva are also here too. And you get to pick your room too. If you have any questions, please ask a member of staff." She says as she stares at me. I brush aside her as I make my way to the rooms. There is an elevator there. Handy. I enter the elevator and decide that I want to stay on the second floor, so I press the 2 button to send me to the second floor. The door opens and I automatically walk to the room farthest away from the elevator. When I finally get there, I open the door to find a double bed, a massive TV, a Wii console, and even my own private bathroom with a shower AND a bath. I turn on the TV and the Wii. There is a draw under the TV that reads _Wii Games._ I open it to find many games hidden within. I sort them all out, forcing myself to choose between Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings, Mario Kart and WW'13. I end up choosing WW'13. Hey, I like to watch a bunch of guys in underwear grappling each other. I go into create mode to create my own superstar. I'm not really focusing much, because at the end, my creation looks just like Cody. I just shrug and finish creating him. If that was the start of this attraction, then I am scared to see how it will progress. But all I can think about is Cody and his soft, warm hand.

_Author's Note: How was the story? I know it is a slow start but it WILL get better. What do you think? Hit or Miss? I need at least 1 good review before I start to write chapter 2. If there is ANYTHING you want to see, please tell me (I don't care at all! It can be sexual, a side couple or even how to portray a character.) And I will consider it. No suggestions are too weird. So please Review! Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	2. Chapter 2

The Drug In Me Is You – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello! Chapter 2 is up and it is time for some more NoCo! For the disclaimer, we have Heather!_

_Heather: WHAT?! WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?_

_Me: If you don't, I shall make you lick Owen's toe jam! _

_Heather: Bloodlace doesn't own Total Drama, or the chapter songs. They belong to their respective owners._

_Me: Good girl, Heather. Now, back into the dungeon you go!_

_Heather: NO!_

_Me: DO IT!_

_Heather: It doesn't have your name on it!_

_Me: IT SHALL BE WRITTEN IN YOUR BLOOD IF YOU DON'T GET IN THE DUNGEON!_

_*Heather runs into the dungeon*_

_Me: That's what I thought, bitch!_

_Heather: I HEARD THAT!_

_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), don't like? Don't read! _

_Song/s of the chapter: Bewitched by Blood on the Dance Floor, Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) by Abba, Life Is What You Make It by Hannah Montana._

_People will probably want my autograph when the show is over and stuff._

_Noah's POV_

"Here is your winner, and NEW World Heavyweight Champion, CODY ANDERSON!" The announcer says on the video game. Yes, I'm still playing WW'13, I love this game! I've been playing for hours, and I know this because it is dark outside. But I should take a break. I turn off the Wii and put the TV on. The first show that came up was _Bogan Hunters._ That seems interesting, so I'll record it and watch it later. The next channel is an advertisement for toothpaste. I switch the channel and put the remote down. I know I want to watch this show,

"Last time on Total Drama Island," Chris began to speak, "The Killer Bass finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Screaming Gophers. There were bruises, tears, risky moves and dangerous alliances. And in the end, it was Noah the know it all who didn't see it coming. This week, another challenge will send one more camper on a cruise to Loserville, Population 4. Who will sink? And who will stay afloat? Find out right now, on Total Drama Island!" It has been 12 days since I was voted off. I have seen Justin, Katie and Tyler come to the Playa, which means that someone is scheduled to come tonight. As I watch the episode, I smirk as I see Justin eliminated. I hate him, and I hope Cody does as well. I turn off the TV and decide to have some dinner. I leave my room and go to the elevator. When I get to the elevator, I see Eva standing there, pressing the down button rapidly in hopes of making the elevator come quicker.

"You know, destroying the button will mess up the elevator." I say. She turns to me, and her face is red with anger.

"I KNOW THAT! BUT I'VE BEEN WAITING 10 MINUTES FOR THE FUCKING THING!" Eva screams at me. If she has been waiting 10 minutes for it, than the elevator is out of order.

"It is probably out of order if you have been waiting for 10 minutes. Oh well, we will just have to take the stairs." I say as I start to head towards the stairs. Eva sighs as she follows me,

"You really hate exercise, don't you?" Eva asks me. It should be obvious, but I answer anyway,

"Mental exercise, I like. Physical exercise, not my thing." When we reach the bottom of the stairs, we hear a cry of help, coming from inside the elevator. We rush over there and Eva shouts,

"Is someone stuck in the elevator?" There was a reply,

"Yes! It's me, Justin! Help me out!" Justin screams. Eva and I look at each other before we burst out laughing. As if we are going to help him.

"We could, but it's you. So, no, we won't help." I say. Justin screams at me from inside the elevator as Eva and I walk away. We reach the dining room and go to the catering. We get our food and decide to sit next to each other. Eva seems like a good person. We start to chat,

"Who do you think will show up tonight, Eva?" I ask. She looks up above my head before saying,

"Izzy."

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"Because she is right behind you." She says. I slowly turn around and lock eyes with Izzy.

"HI NOAH!" She yells as she tackle hugs me. It hurts, and my face is a little too close to her breasts for comfort.

"Izzy, get off of me!" I say as she only hugs me tighter. Eva sees my discomfort and pulls Izzy off of me.

"Eva, Hi!" Izzy says as she hugs Eva. She lets go and asks,

"Let's go choose my room!" She says as she runs off, with Eva running behind her.

"I don't run." I yell out to them, but they are too far away to hear me. I sigh as I start the long journey to the stairs. When I get there, I can still hear Justin in the elevator. I smile as I climb up the stairs. Once I finally get to Izzy, I realize that Eva has left, and that my room is next door to Izzy's. Great.

"Where did Eva go? And are you choosing the room next to mine?" I ask Izzy. I don't mind, but I was kind of hoping Cody would choose that room when and if he gets eliminated.

"Eva went to the gym; and yes, Noah I am! But you can't go in there, yet." She states. I speculate what she could be hiding in there.

"Why can't I?"

"Because," Izzy says, "It's a surprise for you! So don't ruin it, Kay?" I stare at her confused, wondering what could be so important that I can't go in her room.

"Okay, Izzy. If you want to fail at trying to impress me, then be my guest." I say as I head to my room. I go to the Wii and put WW'13 on. It loads quickly and I go to Exhibition, then 6-man, and then choose Elimination Chamber. I decide on the 5 hottest opponents in The Miz, Zack Ryder, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler and John Cena. Obviously, I select my character to be the Cody I created. I just love how realistic it is. As created Cody enters the ring, I hear a voice from behind me,

"You like Cody!" Fuck. I turn to see Izzy, standing at the door. I stare at her with wide eyes before saying,

"No! It's not what it looks like-"

"I think it's exactly what it looks like. I knew it! YOU LIKE CODY!" She yells the last part right before I shush her. I know it's no good trying to deny it, I mean, it's Izzy.

"Okay, I do. I like Cody. Please don't tell anyone." I beg with her. She walks to me and places her hand on my shoulder,

"Noah, I won't tell anybody. It's your secret. And I also ship NoCo!" I stare at her confused.

"NoCo? What's that?" I ask.

"No is for Noah and Co is for Cody. And I put your name first because I think you'd be topping, if you know what I mean." She says with a wink. I catch on instantly and blush, but it's not noticeable due to my dark-toned skin. Izzy turns around and goes to leave. Just when she is at the door, she turns to me and says,

"Come to my room in an hour. I should have everything set up by then." And with that, Izzy walks out of my room.

_**ONE HOUR LATER**_

It has been 55 minutes since my confession to Izzy, and it was now that I get up and head to Izzy's room. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. Still nothing. I am about to turn away when the door opens,

"Noah! Come in!" She pulls me into her room and slams the door. I look around the room to find a massive TV and security tapes lined up by date. I know that they are from the TD set. Izzy sits me down and puts a tape in,

"Now," She begins to speak, "What you are about to watch will change your life." I sigh.

"I really don't want to see everybody voting me off." I say. And for a split second, Izzy's face seems hurt.

"Noah, I didn't vote for you. Cody didn't vote for you. We both voted for Lindsay, just like you. Now, shut up and watch the tape." Before I can respond, the tape begins to play. It shows me in the confessional,

_Confessional – Noah_

"The only reason I'm on this show is because I need the money for college. I don't like many people on my team. Heather seems like a bitch. Lindsay is dumb. Owen is disgusting. Trent is a hopeless romantic. Gwen is useless. LeShawna is too nosey. Justin relies on his looks to get far in the game and Beth is boring. The only two people I like are Izzy and Cody. Izzy and I can relate to each other because of our high IQ's. And Cody and I are game nerds. And he is so hot! But oh well."

_End Confessional – Noah_

I stare at Izzy.

"What is the point-"

"SHUSH!" Izzy cuts me off at the video continues. It shows Cody in the confessional.

_Confessional – Cody_

"Noah is such a great guy. He listens to what I have to say, He cares about my thoughts," Cody takes a deep breath before continuing, "And I personally think Noah is attractive. But I'm afraid if I tell him, he will reject me."

_End Confessional – Cody_

I am dumbfounded. I can't believe Cody is attracted to men, let alone _me_. I can't find the words to describe how I feel. I turn to Izzy,

"Thank you." I say as she keeps watching the video. It shows the scene where Izzy dressed up as a bear and scared her team. It also shows Cody peeing his pants. I turn it off before it continues.

"Noah, why did you turn it off? Oh well, I'll just go to the island again tomorrow and get more." Izzy says. Wait, what? Did she just say she would go to the island?

"Are you going to the island tomorrow? How?" I ask. Izzy looks at me with a massive grin,

"I take my submarine. Did you want to come with me? I could use some help with the tapes, and you might see Cody." It seems like a big risk, sneaking on the island and stealing tapes. But if I have one more chance to see Cody, even for a second, I would be happy.

"When are we leaving, Izzy?"

_Author's Note: I apologize in advance for the bad writing; I have an idea for the story but it won't happen until chapter 4. And thanks to chaosmoonstar, Karnevalfreak59 and Rookie Author for reviewing the story. Constructive Criticism and more ideas are welcome and please tell me what you thought about the disclaimer. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	3. Chapter 3

The Drug in Me Is You – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I had to update other stories and had to plan my birthday and stuff. I hope it's worth the wait. Disclaimer time! Let's have Mike do it._

_Mike: Okay then. Bloodlace doesn't own Total Drama or any of the characters or chapter songs._

_Me: Now let Manitoba out!_

_Mike: Why?_

_Me: Because out of him, Svetlana, Chester, Vito and Mal I like Manitoba the best. _

_Mike: Oh, okay then._

_Me: *takes out hat and puts it on Mike's head._

_Mike: *Gasps and turns into Manitoba*_

_Manitoba: *looks at me* aren't you pretty!_

_Me: Yes. Yes I am. Now, let's go into the dungeon._

_Manitoba: *picks me up and carries me into the dungeon*_

_Me: *looks to you* Jealous?_

_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), don't like? Don't read! _

_Song/s of the chapter: Stars Dance by Selena Gomez, Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Bides and Amazing by Vanessa Amorosi._

_I HEART MARSH MELLOW SAUCE!_

_Izzy's POV (Shit just got real!)_

"When are we leaving, Izzy?" Noah said. YAY! My best friend is finally going to see his future lover! Awww, so cute! It's about time; I've been shipping them since that kiss at the awake-a-thon.

"Tomorrow. I'll wake you up in the morning." Noah nods and leaves my room. Oh well, I just turn around and put another tape in.

_THE NEXT DAY_

_Noah's POV (Dream)_

**I was only 16 years old.**

**I loved Cody so much.**

**I had all the Total Drama merchandise and seasons.**

**I think about Cody every night before I go to sleep; thanking him for the life I've been given.**

"**Cody is love," I'd say, "Cody is life." Eva hears me and calls me a faggot.**

**I knew she was just jealous of my devotion for Cody.**

**I called her a cunt.**

**She slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.**

**I'm crying now.**

**And my face hurts.**

**I lay in bed, and it's really cold.**

**Warmth is moving towards me.**

**I feel something touch me.**

**It's Cody.**

**I'm so happy.**

**He whispers in my ear,**

"**GET THE FUCK UP!"**

_End Dream_

I groan as the light finds its way to my eyes. I pull the blanket over my face to shield myself from the blinding glow.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" I hear Izzy yell as she pulls the cover off me. I curl up in an attempt to keep warm. I slowly open one eye and look at my clock, which reads 12:01 am. How the fuck can someone get up that early in the morning? But then again, it's Izzy. I manage to sit up and face Izzy,

"What the hell is your problem waking me up this early?"

"I told you I would see you in the morning, and it is the morning." I glare at her as I get off my bed. I walk over to my draw and open it, grabbing my clothes. I turn to her and say,

"I need to get dressed, so get out." Izzy nods as she leaves my room. That was kind of weird how she didn't object or say anything bad, not that I'm complaining.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

I walk out my room as quietly as possible, trying not to wake up anybody else that might be on this floor. I silently close the door and I listen to Izzy speak,

"How long does it take you to get dressed? Never mind that, you ready to be reunited with your soul mate? Yes? Let's go!" Before I have time to process what Izzy said, she has already started running towards the stairs. I sigh as I just walk; if she had a submarine, it would be located around the docks, so there is no time to rush. When I finally get there, I see Izzy holding two cups that would normally hold coffee.

"I don't drink coffee."

"This isn't coffee," Izzy says, "Its hot chocolatté. Now let's get going!" Izzy pulls a remote with a red button on it while I sip my drink. Hot chocolatté? It tastes pretty good. She presses it and up comes an orange submarine. It has circle windows on each side and is double the size of the boat of losers. Izzy asks me to hold her hot chocolatté while she spins around the opener to the submarine. It opens and Izzy jumps inside. Great, how the fuck is I supposed to go down there with two hot chocolattés in my hands? I look down the opening and find a ladder and Izzy at the bottom,

"Noah, throw me the hot chocolatté!" Is she serious? Does she know how hot this is? It's time for her to find out, I guess. I drop the hot chocolatté in, and she catches it easily. I begin to climb down the ladder when Izzy disappears from my vision. I look up to find the way I got in was just a bunch of metal. I shrug it off as I finally reach the bottom of the ladder. I twirl around to see Izzy sitting on a chair with her back to me and a window in front of her. I walk up to her and stare through the window. I see fish swimming around whilst a shark heads towards up. I scream as Izzy starts the submarine and it raises just before the shark can crack the glass. We start moving to the island. I am about to sit when Izzy spins her chair to me.

"Let me show you around the sub!"

"What about controlling the submarine?" I ask.

"It's on auto-sub. C'mon!" Izzy drags me out of the room and we start to walk around. We enter the kitchen, which has a white circular table with four chairs around it. Across the room, there is a white fridge with a grey stove and white counter. It also has light brown cupboards over the oven and has a microwave.

"This is the kitchen," Izzy speaks, "There is food in the fridge and cupboards, so just help yourself." She walks out of the room as I follow. She walks into a smaller room and states,

"This is the bathroom. There is the toilet for when you need to go, and the shower where you can wash yourself off after dreaming about Cody." I just ignore that comment as Izzy heads out of the bathroom and into another room. There is a double bed and a TV. I see a Nintendo Wii and all the games I have in my room.

"Did you steal my Wii and the games?" Izzy nods.

"Technically, it's not your Wii, and I really want to play some games with you. But you need to get some sleep. We will be there soon." I shake my head.

"No. I'm fully awake now, and if I went to sleep again, I would have to put up with you waking me up again. Let's have something to eat." Izzy nods her head as we walk out of the room and back into the kitchen. I sit at the table as Izzy looks in the cupboard. She pulls out some two minute noodles and looks at me with a questioning look. I smile in approval as Izzy boils the kettle. Wait, that kettle wasn't there before. Or was it? It's too early to decide. I just drink my chocolatté as Izzy cooks the noodles. Within a few minutes, the noodles are cooked and I finished my chocolatté. Izzy hands me a bowl as she sits down.

"So," Izzy says, "Are you looking forward to seeing Cody?"

"We got up at 12:01," I state, "He will still be asleep when we get there." Izzy checks her watch and looks at me,

"Noah, it's already 7:00." I stare at her in astonishment. It has taken us 7 hours to get there, and we aren't even there yet.

"How?" I ask.

"Because," Izzy answers. "Cartoon logic. I need to check where we are on the radar." Izzy stands up; she puts her bowl in the sink and walks out of the room. I quickly finish and follow her. We enter the first room with the window and it shows we are above water. I can see the island, and its daylight. Izzy must have been telling the truth. We begin to close in on the island.

"There shouldn't be a challenge today," Izzy pronounces, "I was eliminated last night. So we should be fine." I nod as the submarine stops.

"Let's go!" Izzy says as she runs to the ladder and starts to climb. I walk after her and yell,

"We aren't at the island yet."

"Exactly, Noah. I can't let Chris know I have a submarine. And you could use the exercise." I inwardly glare as I start to climb the ladder. Izzy reaches the top and jumps out of the machine. I climb out of the sub and slip on the wet metal, making me fall in the water. I rise and watch as Izzy starts to swim to the island. I start to follow her and soon enough we are under the docks on the island. Izzy rises onto the dock and pulls me up too. We are soaked as Izzy starts to run. I sigh as I start to follow her. We run past the Screaming Gophers cabin, and that's when I hear a voice that doesn't belong to Izzy.

"Noah?" Fuck. I ignore it and run faster to catch up to Izzy; until I hear footsteps come up behind me. I am tackled to the ground and I look up to see the person that is on top of me.

"Noah! It is you!" Cody cries as tears fall from his eyes. He hugs my body as I just lay there in shock. Cody is crying over me? Me? He lets go as I look into his eyes. His beautiful teal eyes.

"What?" Cody says.

"You have beautiful eyes." Cody blushes as he stands. He looks down and realizes my clothes are wet.

"How did you get here? Why are your clothes wet? When did you-" I cut him off by pushing my index finger to his lips.

"Izzy's submarine. We had to swim." Cody nods as I slowly let my finger fall.

"Did you pack any change of clothes?" He asks. Fuck. My face falters as Cody walks into the cabin and comes out with some clothes.

"Take these. I don't want you to get a cold." My heart is beating out of my chest. Cody is willingly giving me some of his clothes. Damn his good spirit. I take them, and my hand brushes against Cody's. And his hand is still warm and soft. I am about to say thanks when I see Cody look behind me.

"Is that Izzy?" I nod. Izzy runs past me as I follow her, with Cody chasing me. She reaches the end of the dock and puts the tapes down. She turns to us.

"Hey Cody! Can you stay with Noah whilst I do something quickly?" Cody nods as Izzy dives into the pool. I sit on the edge of the dock, with my feet dangling over the edge. Cody joins me and asks,

"Where is the submarine?" I point to the just visible submarine over in the water. Cody struggles to see it, so I guide his head towards the direction of the sub.

"You swam all that way?!" I nod as I see Cody look down and have a slight blush on his face. I think it's so cute. I hear a horn blow as Cody and I look to see Izzy driving the boat of losers. How did she steal that? And I say steal because there is no way Chef would have lent her it. She pulls up to us and we quickly place our legs on the dock as Izzy rushes past us.

"Noah, I got the tapes! Let's boogie!" I jump onto the boat as we drive away. I turn expect to see Cody on the dock, but he is right behind me. I step back in fright and nearly fall off the boat, but Cody takes my hand and pulls me to his side. Izzy pulls up at the sub and jumps in with her tapes. I turn to Cody, who begins to speak.

"Go, I'll take the boat back. I'll see you soon." I pull him into a quick hug and start to climb down into the submarine.

_Cody's POV_

I watch as Noah climbs down into the submarine. My clothes are wet from hugging Noah, but it was worth it. I also don't know why I cried when I saw Noah; I bet I just really missed him. I turn the boat around and start to head back to the island. I look back to find the submarine gone, and only a small trail remaining.

_Noah's POV_

I finish climbing down the stairs as I look to Izzy, who is watching the moment in TDI where she dressed up as a bear and scared everyone. Izzy looks at me and says,

"I have an idea that will get you Cody!"

"As long as it isn't obvious, I'm in." Izzy runs to the control room and sets the map for the Playa and turns on the auto-sub. She then enters a pod, with me chasing after her. The pod door closes and I'm banging on it.

"IZZY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Izzy looks at me and says,

"I'm getting Cody eliminated!" And with that, the pod is fired and Izzy disappears from my sight.

_Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait. I hope the chapter was worth the wait. And I forgot to say the artist that sang the song 'Revolution' in chapter 1, and they are known as Pennywise. Anyways, leave me a review or PM me to tell me what you thought of the chapter, and thanks to chaosmoonstar for the idea of using Izzy to tape it and be supportive. I shall give you 1 full day to be with any TD character in my dungeon (Except Heather, Noah, Cody and Mike) from any season (TDI/A/WT/ROTI/AS/PI) and that will be the disclaimer next chapter, PM me about it. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	4. Chapter 4

The Drug In Me Is You – Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 4. I finally get to put my plan into motion! I would like to thank you all for your reviews and advice; it gives me so much motivation. And to say thanks to chaosmoonstar, I allowed them, and I say them because I don't know their gender, to be in the dungeon with the contestant of their choice, and they chose-_

_Chaosmoonstar: Hey! How dare you introduce MY guest!_

_Me: Forgive me, as you wish._

_Chaosmoonstar: Thank you. Now, I have chosen the one and only-_

_Izzy: It was me! They chose me!_

_Me: Izzy! You ruined it!_

_Izzy: Blah, Blah, Blah! Anyways, Bloodlace doesn't own Total Drama or any of the characters, only the storyline._

_Chaosmoonstar: *pushes Bloodlace out of the way* Izzy! Dungeon, NOW!_

_Izzy: Okay! *picks up chaosmoonstar and heads into dungeon*_

_Me: What have I done?!_

_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), don't like? Don't read! _

_Song/s of the chapter: Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, Two Pieces by Demi Lovato and Safe &amp; Sound (from The Hunger Games) by Taylor Swift._

_I would throw up, but he is not even worth the puke!_

_Noah's POV_

How the hell could Izzy just leave me like this?! What if I get caught by someone? The tapes are still here, I will be screwed if I get busted. I attempt to calm down, but I just get angry. I let out a scream, and I hear my scream echo throughout the submarine. After that is dead silence, a reminder that I am alone. No Izzy. No Eva. No Cody _(A/N: No-Cody. Get it?) _I am here alone. I walk around the submarine until I find a room labelled _Camera/NoCo Room. _I inwardly glare at the NoCo bit. I don't remember Izzy showing me this, maybe it wasn't there before. Oh, Typical Izzy. I open the door and walk into the room. Inside, there are massive TV's and wires that come and go all over the floor. The greenish-blueish carpet is stained with food and other substances I do not want to know. I decide I am too tired for this, and leave the room. I'll come back to it when I wake up. I walk into the bedroom and notice the clothes Cody gave to me when I was on the island. I change into them and I get into bed, wondering what Izzy has planned for getting Cody off the island.

_Eva's POV_

I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE IZZY AND NOAH WENT! EZEKIEL KEEPS ACTING GHETTO, KATIE IS OBSESSING OVER JUSTIN AND TYLER KEEPS CHALLENGING ME TO SPORTS AND GETS UPSET WHEN I BEAT HIM! I HATE THIS PLACE!

_Izzy's POV_

The pod I am in rises to the surface, and I jump out of it with ease. I swim to the island and look around to see if anyone is to be seen. I saw nobody as I jump onto the dock. I ran into the forest, and soon come across the thing I have been looking for: the cave. I run into the cave and look onto the wall, where I keep a variety of things like a photo of Noah kissing Cody's ear, a bow and arrow, and the bear outfit I used to scare everyone. I take the bear outfit off of the wall and begin to climb into it, ready to put the plan in motion.

_Noah's POV_

I wake up in the bed, not sure what time it is or how long I was asleep for. I get up and stretch my muscles as I yawn. I hate waking up. I look down to notice that I am wearing Cody's clothing. The memories of last night come back to me. I remember the camera/NoCo room, but I need to wake up first. I stumble into the kitchen as I open the cupboards and find a tin that is labelled _Hot Chocolatté: Just put it into a mug and add milk and boiling water with a hint of NoCo!_ For fuck's sake, Izzy! A hint of NoCo? Really? I sigh as I put some of the chocolatté mix into a mug. I find the milk and pour it into the mug whilst the kettle is boiling. After it boils, I pour the boiling water into the mug and sit at a table. I start to drink as I think about everything that has happened within the last few days: I became friends with Eva, Izzy got voted off the island, I saw Cody confess his feelings for me in the confessional video, Izzy owns a submarine, we went to the island where I saw Cody and he gave me some clothes, Izzy has set the course for the Playa and said she was going to get Cody eliminated before she escaped through her escape pod. That's a lot right there. I finish my drink and put it in the sink, knowing that there will be something that will clean it, just not me. I head back to the camera/NoCo room and open the door. The room is as I recalled it last night. I walk in and close the door. I instantly go the tapes that Izzy and I stole today and put one in the VCR. It shows the challenge where they had to canoe to Boney Island. It shows Cody constantly hitting on Gwen, and I get really annoyed with it. Why would he say that in the confessional if he says he likes Gwen? I pull out the video and put another one in. It shows instantly a confessional from Cody.

_Confessional – Cody_

"If that video of me liking Noah aired, I want to say I am only hitting on Gwen so people think I'm straight. But when I hit on her, I imagine that Gwen is Noah. I just can't stop thinking about him. When I sleep, I dream of him. When I am doing challenges, I hear Noah cheering me on. When I vote for who should go home, I feel Noah's presence. I'm just crazy about him, and if that means throwing away 100,000 dollars for him, then I would do it in a heartbeat!

_End Confessional – Cody_

So that's why he hits on Gwen. Not only does it lead everyone else on to thinking he is straight, but when he does it he thinks of me. This is so cliché but it's so romantic. I just hope Cody doesn't get hurt on the island.

_On The Island – Paintball Challenge_

_Cody's POV_

I finish the barbeque chips and notice some berries on the ground.

"Berries." I say as I pick them up. I hear a growling sound coming from behind me and I turn around to see a bear standing in front of me with crumbs around his face. Oh fuck!

"Hey big fella," I say, trying to sound calm, "Want some berries?" The bear roars at me and starts to attack me.

_Noah's POV_

Finally; I finally arrive back at the Playa. I quickly hop out of the submarine and walk into the dining hall, where Eva is eating alone,

"Hey there, Eva." I say as I sit down. She looks up at me and says,

"Where the fuck did you go? I was looking for you and Izzy all day." I mumble an apology and get some food. As I eat, the only thing I think about is when Cody will come to the Playa, and what Izzy will do to get him here.

_On The Docks – Cody's Elimination_

_No POV_

Beth pushes Cody in his wheelchair onto the dock,

"I know. I can't believe I stood up to her either." Cody tried to ask her if she voted him off, but she obviously didn't understand him.

"I'm going to be ok, don't worry about me. Goodbye Cody. Take care." Beth kisses him on the cheek as Cody rolls into the water. He lands into a metal object, and looks around to find that it must be some kind of submarine or escape pod. He looks to the figure, and she turns around,

"Welcome Cody!" She runs to him and rips off the bandages covering his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing here, Izzy? I thought you were on the run from the RCMP." Izzy laughs and speaks,

"I am. But I wanted to make sure you got to Noah safely."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

_Author's Note: There is chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 5 should be up within a month, due to other stories and homework. Also, I would just like to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story. I didn't realize how popular NoCo was! It is your reviews that keep me motivated to write. So keep reviewing! I would also like to say that I have watched all of TDPI, and I LOVE IT! It isn't as good as the original cast though, but it's still good. I like Ella, Topher, Jasmine, Samey, Scarlett, Sugar and Shawn. Constructive Criticism is helpful and ideas are welcome. One more thing, I have a story 'Total Drama Rebellion' and it is being neglected in the reviews department. If you could please check it out, here is my sales pitch for it:_

_1: It has Noah in it._

_2: It has Cody in it._

_3: There is NoCo in the story._

_So if you can please check it out and give a review, I will give you a shout out in the next chapter of this story and like chaosmoonstar, if you are the first person, you can choose who you want time in the dungeon with, but it can't be Heather, Noah, Cody or Izzy. Anyone else is cool. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	5. Chapter 5

The Drug In Me Is You – Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Chapter 5! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, and also to those who downloaded a fan fiction app on their phone and read this story on their phone late at night. That's what I did for a year before I got an account. I hated when the author wouldn't continue because they thought no one was reading. *wink wink nudge nudge* Anyway, this chapter is an interesting one, and for the disclaimer, from the Jersey Shore, Anne Maria._

_Anne Maria: *glares at me* you said Vito was here!_

_Me: I know, you will see him as soon as you say the disclaimer._

_Anne Maria: The what?_

_Me *face palms* that hairspray has infected your brain. That wouldn't have happened if I owned the show. Come to think of it, a lot of things would have happened differently if I owned the show. *Light bulb above my head flashes. Pulls out notebook out of nowhere and starts writing*_

_Anne Maria: So you don't own Total Drama?_

_Me: *shakes head*_

_Anne Maria: I'll take that as a no._

_Me: *slow claps* Well done, Anne Maria. Well done. _

_Anne Maria: Now where's Vito?_

_Me: *points to dungeon* just take the hat off Manitoba and rip Mike's shirt off._

_Anne Maria: Okay *walks into dungeon* _

_WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), don't like? Don't read! This chapter contains sexual themes and references, read at your own risk (but you are here for NoCo so you should be fine)_

_Song/s of the chapter: Enchanted by Taylor Swift, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and Catch Me by Demi Lovato. _

_Cody has a tiny sausage!_

Cody looked to Izzy with confusion. _Got to Noah safely? Oh no._

"Oh yeah! You like Noah!" Izzy said as Cody's cheeks turned pink. Izzy poked one of his cheeks,

"You're blushing! I bet you were just thinking about Noah naked weren't you?" Cody then thought of Noah wearing nothing at all, lying on a bed and playing with himself.

"YOU'RE THINKING OF HIM AREN'T YOU CODY!" Izzy yelled as Cody's cheeks were dark with colour.

"S-S-Shut up Izzy. How do you even know I like Noah?"

"All in good time Cody, All in good time."

Izzy's grin grew too big for her face as she stood behind Cody. She grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and pushed Cody to the controls. When he was close enough, Cody saw various buttons and levers. He looked above to see a window giving a view of the sea. And above that was an obviously photo shopped photo of Cody and Noah locking lips _very _passionately.

"W-What's with the photo?" He asked. Izzy looked to the photo and started laughing.

"LOL how did that get there? It should be in the scrapbook with the others." Cody's eyes widened at the word others. Izzy bent over and put her arm under the table, feeling for something.

"Where is the little fuc-" She stopped herself as her hand grasped over the scrapbook. Izzy pulled it out and wiped the semi-dusty cover. "There it is!"

Izzy stood up and grabbed the photo on top of the window. She then opened the scrapbook and Cody saw all the photos that Izzy had photo shopped and placed them in this scrapbook. Some photos were just Noah and Cody holding hands or acting as friends. Others had the pair staring into each other's eyes or had them kissing.

"These photos are very romantic." Cody stated.

"Those photos are like foreplay compared to the shit I'm about to show you." Izzy flipped to a later page, and Cody's eyes widened in shock. There were photos of Cody sucking on Noah's penis and vice-versa. There were photos of Noah touching Cody in _those_ places. But majority of the photos were either of Cody riding Noah or Noah slamming into Cody.

Cody felt his pants tighten as Izzy slowly closed her scrapbook.

"You liked it didn't you?" She asked.

Cody nodded.

"You want it to happen in real life don't you?"

Once again, Cody nodded, but this nod was a lot slower. Izzy place her hand on Cody's, and looked him in the eye.

"You need to give it a try to be with him, spend some time with him and really get to know him."

"Of course!" Cody said, "I always want to know more about him." Izzy grinned as she looked out the window.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's not keep Noah waiting!"

_Noah's POV_

I finish eating and put my plate in the sink. I go to head back to my room when Eva walks beside me.

"So where did you go."

"It's a long story."

"Oh, well, I have the time." I stop and look to Eva. I see the loneliness in her eyes, and I give in.

"You sure? I don't want you to say that just because you feel like you have too..."

"No, I want to know what happened. We'll go to my room." I see Ezekiel walking our way and I inwardly cringe. The guy is so rude to women, and he thinks he's the shit, when in reality, he's just shit.

"I've never been in your room before."

"No one's been in her room before, eh." Ezekiel whispers to me as he sees and overhears us. Eva growls at Ezekiel, who backs away slowly. I sigh, she still has anger problems.

"Come on Eva; let's not cause more trouble for his lone brain cell." I say sarcastically as I drag Eva away.

"Thanks, eh." Ezekiel calls after us, obviously not catching the sarcasm. He can be so dense sometimes, almost as dense as Tyler.

We reach Eva's room and she opens the door for me to go in. When I enter, I instantly notice the dumbbells on the side of her bed. Her bed is a grey double bed with white sheets underneath. Her carpet is blue and she has a TV in front of her bed. Like me, she has a walk in bathroom and she also has a bookshelf. Lucky bitch! I wish I had a bookshelf.

"Now," Eva spoke as she sat on her bed, "Tell me what happened." I walk to her bed and sit beside her, and I proceed to tell her the story.

"Izzy and I went to the island-"

"You WHAT?!" Eva yells as I move the slightest bit further from her.

"W-We went to the island," I stutter out of fear, "Izzy wanted me to help her steal some confessional tapes-"

"And you didn't even ask me to help?!"

"Izzy dragged me out of bed at like 12 in the morning. Do you want be woken up at that time?"

Eva went silent after that. She looked to the ground, twiddling her thumbs. I ignored her as I kept speaking,

"Anyway, we took the tapes and came back to the Playa. Well, at least I did. I don't know what Izzy is doing." I lied. I know exactly what she's doing. She's going to get Cody eliminated so she can hook him up with me. I refrained from telling Eva I like Cody because I have no clue how she would react.

"Oh alright. I thought it would be interesting. As it is not, I want you to leave my room."

"Gee, that's nice-"

"GET OUT!" Eva screamed as she threw me out of her room and slammed the door shut. I pick myself off the ground and dust myself off. I sigh as I look at Eva's door. She needs to get some help, and fast.

I walk downstairs when I hear a cackling sound,

"Noah!" I stand at the bottom of the stairs as Izzy runs toward me. I sigh as she jumps on me and hugs me.

"I brought you a gift." Izzy says as she jumps off me. I stand and look to Izzy's 'gift'. Whatever it was, it was in a wheelchair, with lots of bandages and a bruised eye. Izzy walked to it and pushed the wheelchair towards me.

"Say hello to Cody."

_Author's Note: Noah and Cody meet for the first time after they both understand their feelings for each other. Updates will be slow now that I'm back at school, but I'll try my best. Until next time,_

_Bloodlace._


	6. Chapter 6

The Drug In Me Is You – Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to chapter 6. For the disclaimer, we have brought in a guest from Pahkitew Island, it's Rodney!**_

_**Rodney:* Enters room***_

_**Me: Hey Rodney. Can you do the disclaimer please?**_

_**Rodney:*Looks at me. Picture of me in love heart is seen Rodney's eyes*It's just that hearts and fan fiction are really, I mean Bloodlace and not owning NoCo with dungeons and ripped shirts and Owen's toe jam is just trapped in an elevator and bear attack with Chaosmoonstar's disclaimer was Ella. **_

_**Me:*bewildered***_

_**Rodney: I-I need to go. *Leaves***_

_**Me: *Still confused* I-I think what he meant to say was that I don't own Total Drama and the songs and all that shit.**_

_**Song/s of the Chapter: Stay by Lisa Loeb, Need You Now by Lady Antebellum and Amaranthine by Amaranthe.**_

_**WARNING: This story contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy), don't like? Don't read!**_

_**Pretend its Daddy's steak knife!**_

* * *

_Noah's POV_

"Say hello to Cody."

I stand there bewildered, looking at the sight before me. I'm seeing Cody in a wheelchair with scratches and bruises covering his body, and I don't like it one bit. I think Izzy has something to do with this. Scratch that, I _know_ Izzy has something to do with this. She did say she was getting Cody eliminated, and knowing Izzy she would have done anything to ensure Cody's elimination.

But why would Izzy go that far?

"Um... hey Cody... how are you doing?" I awkwardly say as I look to the ground.

"Pretty good actually, just getting mauled by a bear, the usual." He gives a nervous chuckle, and this causes me to laugh. He has a good sense of humor.

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters." I smile a bit as I look up to Cody, and I see his eyes staring at me. Those beautiful teal eyes, directed at me. He cracks a smile as Izzy wheels him to me.

"Let's choose your room! You can go next to me! And Noah's on the other side too." She leans in and whispers something in Cody's ear so that I can't hear. Whatever it is, it makes Cody blush and look away from me.

I choose to ignore it as we head towards the stairs. I press the button for the elevator, only to find that it's still not working. I sigh as Cody speaks.

"Is the elevator broken?"

"Yeah, still. Stupid thing, work!" I say as I kick the door of the elevator. I hear a noise coming from inside, and then a voice.

"Is someone there? Let me out! I've been trapped in here for what seems like forever!" I smirk as I recognize Justin's voice from the other side.

"Is that Justin?" Cody asks. "We should help him!" We both stare at each other before we start laughing.

"I can hear you, Noah!" Justin yells from the other side. "I'll get you for this!"

"Yeah, yeah sure you will." I reply as Cody looks around.

"Hey, where'd Izzy go?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Izzy screams as she drives towards us. She's in something mixed between a forklift and a fire truck, with the forklift body and the little box on the top. Izzy pulls a lever and the box comes down and the door opens.

"Cody, hop in! You too Noah!"

"What? Why? How did you even get this thing? Where do you keep it? Why are you-"

"NOAH! Stop asking questions and get in the box! Cody needs to get up the stairs somehow." I glare at her before replying.

"But that doesn't explain why I have to-" I cut myself off with the stare Izzy's giving me. The stare that says I'll-fucking-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-the-fuck-up-right-now.

That kind of stare.

"Okay, I'll go. Come along Cody; let's send you to your happy place." I say sarcastically as I roll Cody into the box. I barely have the time to close the door when Izzy yells "Up, up and AWAY!" The box rises into the air, but instead of landing on the top of the stairs it goes through the roof. Chunks of concrete land on the ground as Izzy speaks.

"O-Oops, I guess I still need to get the hand of the controls." She laughs nervously as she rubs the back of her neck before running off.

* * *

Noah opens the door to the box and falls out onto the ground.

"Ouch." He says as Cody watches him in the wheelchair.

"Are you alright?" Cody asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm good. I just went through a concrete roof onto our floor. See, my room's right over there." Noah points to a room at the end of the floor. He stands up and dusts himself off before turning to Cody.

"Let's go to my room." He says as he wheels Cody out of the little box. They begin walking when Cody talks to Noah.

"So how have you been? Have you finished that Miley Cyrus book you were reading?" Noah stops moving and looks down to Cody.

"How did you know about that?" He whispered.

"I saw you put it in your bag when you were leaving."

"What? Were you watching me pack my stuff or something?" Noah smirked as he started moving again. Cody looked down, he had been watching Noah pack his stuff; but he couldn't tell Noah that so he just said the following.

"Nope, I walked in when you were putting it in your bag." They stopped walking when they reached a door. Cody saw that after that door, there were only two after it. _'That must be Izzy and Noah's rooms.'_ Cody thought as Noah opened the door.

"What? You don't need a key to get in? Dude, isn't that kinda creepy?" Cody asked Noah as he looked into his new room. It had a single bed that was backed right up to the wall and at the end of it there was a bean bag. On the back wall there was a set of drawers and TV on top that had a Playstation 2 attached to it. There was a label on some of the drawers that read 'Games' and 'Controllers'. On the right side of the bed there was a door, which would lead into a bathroom.

"No you get a key, you just have to go to reception and get it so you can lock it and stuff." Noah spoke as he wheeled Cody into the room. They both noticed the Playstation 2 sitting there, and Cody's mood instantly brightened.

"Dude look, a PS2!" He exclaimed.

"No, it's an Xbox." Noah said sarcastically as he took the games draw out from the set and dumped its contents on the bed. The list of games are as followed:

The Sims: Bustin' Out

Half Life

Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas

Avatar: The Legend of Aang

Avatar: The Legend of Aang – The Burning Earth

Smackdown! Just Bring It

Smackdown! Shut Your Mouth

Smackdown! Here comes the pain!

Every single Smackdown! Vs Raw game _(A/N: There's like 7 of those games and I can't be bothered writing them out)_

And SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, PANTS!

"Wow, there's a lot of wrestling games here." Noah said as he observed them. Being the fan that he was, he already owned and completed them all over the years.

"That's good!" Cody said. "I really like wrestling. I never got to play any games though; my parents didn't want me being exposed to the violence. I just watched matches on my laptop, but I've always wanted to play the games."

"Well, we have to catch you up on everything. Wanna go for a round or two? I'm quite the wrestling fan believe it or not." Noah asked with a smirk on his face as he held up a game.

"You bet I do!" Cody said. Noah looked to the play station as he plugged in the two remotes. He noticed that there was a memory card in the console. He pulled it out and studied it, only to find that it was his memory card.

'_Izzy...'_ Noah thought as he stuck the memory card into the slot and started the play station up. They decided to play the earliest game and work their way through the years and evolution of the game, so they were playing Smackdown Just Bring It!

* * *

_**Author's Note: I felt like this was a good place to stop it. I should say that Wrestling will hold a fairly large part of Noah and Cody getting close, so please bear with it. Yes, it's on PS2 because I have one (Still haven't moved on to PS3 yet) and the characters that Noah created on the memory card will actually be my wrestling OC's from over the years. Chapter 7 should be out soon, but I'm not sure when because I'm going back to school in like 5 days **__** kill me now,**_

_**Bloodlace.**_


End file.
